Next Stop
by MoonDrops22
Summary: He knew those eyes; they were the same ones that looked at him every Mondays and Wednesdays as he got on the train in the morning and off in the night. setoxjoey
1. First Stop

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Authors note:

This is horrible I've started to write fics and now I can't seem to stop. Why is that terrible, well because I'm in my last semester and should be doing hw but instead all my energy are going towards these fics. Not like I really have a choice, because even when I don't write them out they still bother me so I guess this is a more productive way of getting rid of them.

This is a **SetoxJoey** fic, and it will have **some YugixTea** scenes **(if you can't handle either one you don't have to read)** though I'm not going to go too far with it. I'm not sure if there'll be anymore pairings because I don't want their relationship to take over the fic, but we'll see.

Read, Enjoy and Review if you can Thank You

End of Authors note….

**First Stop**

.

.

Joey Wheeler was heading home, having just finished his two classes for the day. A look at his cell showed it was ten to eight causing him to sigh. He was attending Domino University, a college renowned for its business program. Up until two years ago Joey had wanted nothing more than to earn a bachelors degree in business.

Up until that time the university had only offered a minor in culinary arts which the blond had found he was good at, and so had been working on it as him minor. It was then announced that the minor would also be offered as a major. Before he could change his mind he had sprinted down to the student help desk and filled out an application stating that he would be changing his major to culinary arts.

To this day the blond had no doubts that he had made the right choice. The program though was still new to the university meaning there were only a few classes he could choice from, especially if he hoped to graduate the next semester with the rest of his friends. The change in his major hadn't affected his credits at all. Since he was already working on business as a major all those credits had went towards a minor in the subject and the same thing with culinary arts, making it unnecessary for him to take extra classes and allowing him to still be able to graduate with the rest of his class.

'Well at least the professors are fun and interesting' he thought as he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. It was just the beginning of February and the air was colder from the recent snow fall.

'Never thought I would see this much snow in Domino City' the blond thought, as his mind drifted to the weather.

Over the past few weeks it had snowed constantly and so much so that the city seemed unable to do anything about it. He kept his gaze to the ground knowing that if he wasn't careful he would be flat on his butt in no time. Preoccupied, he was unaware of the other person beside him until they began to speak.

"You look like your thinking really hard about something"

Surprised at the unexpected voice the blond looked up. He smiled as he realized it was only Tea, a girl he had befriended about a year ago in a Japanese class he was taking. He had pretty much made friends with everyone in that class since they all had a common love for Japanese culture.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't do that too often, wouldn't want to hurt myself" he replied playfully.

"You might walk into something" She said with a knowing smile

"Yea like that pole right in front of me"

As said pole came closer he walked up right into it, lightly bouncing himself off while dramatically failing his arms around as though at any second he would fall. Settling down he turned to Tea with an overly exaggerated look of confusion on his face.

"What happened?"

Tea couldn't stop laughing at his antics. "Joey Wheeler, you never cease to amuse me"

"It is my pleasure, my lady" at that he bowed to her slightly before extending his hand for her to take. Giggling she placed her hand in his "Thank you, my good man" and together they resumed their walk to the train station.

"So Tea, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you for awhile"

"Not much just the usual, school and work. Ahmm actually Joey I was wondering…" She hesitated until he made a noise for her to continue. "I was just wondering when was, I mean have you seen Yugi lately?" she finished quietly, head down and a light blush staining her cheeks.

Joey couldn't help but smile. He knew the girl had liked his best friend since he had introduced them to each other about a year ago.

**Flashback…**

Yugi had come to meet him at the end of his Japanese class since they would both be done for the day. He had just greeted his friend when someone called his name. Turning he saw Tea making her way towards him.

"What's up Tea?"

She was about to replied but stop when she saw someone standing next to him. She blushed as the tri colored hair boy looked at her curiously. 'He's so cute' she thought to herself causing her to blush even harder. Noticing that they were still waiting for a reply Tea felt her cheeks burning.

"Ahh…sorry Joey it was just ab about the project, but it ahh… that is it can wait until next class. I'm gonna go now" That said she tired to turn and walk quickly away, feeling as though she had more than embarrassed herself enough, when Joey stopped her.

"It's ok we can talk about it now, me and Yug were just gonna grab something to eat. You should join us." Joey spoke quickly not wanting her to leave, especially not after she had been ogling his best friend like that. He had become good friends with the girl and knew she was a good person, and if she had the hots for his best friend well he saw no problem in trying to hook them up. When she returned to where they were still standing, he introduced them to each other.

"Tea this is one of my best friends, Yugi; Yugi I would like you to meet Tea she's just as crazy about Japanese stuff as I am so I think you guys will get along just fine" he grinned at them as they both blushed lightly at his words, before saying hi to each other.

**End flashback…**

To this day they still weren't together, and the blond was having a hard time understanding why that was. He knew they were shy, but they were both in their twenties for goodness sake. And over the last year they had become really good friends, so he was at a lost as to what they were waiting for.

By now they had both descended the escalator to enter the subway station. As Tea made her way over to the MTA machines to refill her metro card, the blond answered her question.

"I spoke to him yesterday we only have one class together this semester and with my part time jobs we haven't really got a chance to hang out for awhile, why?"

"No reason, I ahh…just haven't seen him in awhile that's all" She replied staring at the machine trying to decide on how much she wanted to put on her card for the week.

"So why don't you just call and ask him to hang out?" Said the blond now casually leaning on the side of the machine waiting for her.

"What?" she exclaimed, fingers hitting the wrong button as her attention focused on him. Blushing at her out burst she turned back to the machine correcting the amount before continuing with her respond.

"I couldn't possibly, that is I wouldn't want to bother him. I mean he must be busy with school and stuff" She mumbled grabbing the card as it finally came out of the slot.

The blond sigh they were impossible. Only yesterday he had, had a similar conversation with Yugi about Tea. Fumbling through his pockets he pulled out his own card as they made their way to the turnstile. He swiped his card, but heard a beep that signaled that the card had been rejected. Looking down he saw the little screen displaying the words "Insufficient Fair".

Cursing softly under his breath he moved away from the turnstile so that other commuters wouldn't be held up by him.

A quick search once again through his pockets, and he breathed a sigh of relieve when his fingers felt the edges of another card. A hundred and four dollars for a monthly pass was no small amount for him, and loath as he was to dish out that amount all at once for a card, he knew in the long run he was saving money by using it instead of buying a regular one each week. Swiping the other card, Joey heard another beep but it was softer than the first. Pushing against the handle it turned; allowing him to make his way to the other said where Tea stood waiting.

"We're supposed to hang out this Saturday, why don't you join us I think Honda will be there too" the blond said to her.

"I should be free, but I'll call and let you know by Friday, ok?"

"Sounds good. Well you should get going it's getting late, I'll talk to you later" with that the blond gave her a quick hug which she returned. They separated, Tea heading to the right and

down a flight of stairs above which hang a sign saying "Uptown". Joey went the left also down a flight of stairs but the sign above his read "Downtown".

.

.

Still looking for a beta if anyone's interested.


	2. Second Stop

Authors Note

Shorter than the first because it's actually a continuation from the first but I didn't want one chapter to be too long.

End

**Second Stop**

.

.

The blond felt annoyed as he looked over the amount of people on the platform waiting for the next train. There were two reasons for the way he felt about the large crowd, one it meant the train was running late meaning he would be getting home late, again. And two, because it meant there would be a slim chance of him getting a seat, something his tired legs had looked forward to after a long day of standing and walking both at work and at school.

He was beginning to get agitated from the noise so pulled out his blue ipod nano, fourth generation. It would be his third year owning the little devise but he couldn't see himself replacing it anytime soon, for various reasons. Mostly though it was because he had been crazy about the thing from the moment he saw it. As soon as it came out, the blond had cut down on everything. He would only spend money on what he really needed such as, food, metro cards and his bills; putting away anything extra into a savings account. It finally paid off when in less than three months the blond had saved enough to buy the little thing. To this day Yugi swears to him, that he had been so happy when he finally bought the devise, that the tri colored haired boy had thought he was going to start bouncing off the walls.

Head set on, the blond began to relax as the music drowned out the noise around him until it was so small that he could easily ignore it. By the end of the second song Joey finally saw the trains' headlights down the dark tunnel. 'Finally' he thought.

As the P train pulled up in front of him, Joey felt himself being jostled around by those trying to get on and off. He looked at the door getting annoyed when he saw the train filling to the point where it would be impossible to fit himself. Too tired to wait for the next train, and too annoyed to care about what anyone would say he pushed his way into the packed train.

"Your not gonna fit" someone yelled at him

"Well if you would frigging move in a little more I would" the blond yelled back.

The doors dinged behind him signaling that they were about to close. Pushing himself in as much as possible, the blond felt them finally close. He was squished uncomfortably close to the back of an older man in a suite in front of him. On his left was a lady who seemed to be in her thirties, a few inches shorter than him and a little on plump side. And on his right was a couple who hadn't seemed to grasp that they were standing way too close to other people to be sucking faces. Feeling a headache forming at his right temple the blond wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the doors behind him but refrained from doing so as it would only make his situation worst.

Joey was faced with another predicament as the next stop, his stop, came into view for you see depending on which stop it was only one set of doors would be opened. Joey cursed his luck that the station he had to get off at so that he could transfer onto another train, had the train doors open at the opposite side of where he was standing. As soon as the train had stop he began to inch forward, as the doors opened numerous people also got off but he still had a difficult time getting out just before the doors began to close again.

As the train speed pass him, Joey made his way down yet another set of stairs to wait for the H train that would finally take him home. He was happy to see less people at this station, and even happier when after reaching his usual spot on the platform, he saw the train headlights peeking at him from the dark tunnel.

As the train pulled up in front of him, Joey thanked whatever God was finally listening to his prayers as he saw empty seats for his choosing. Not really caring at this point who he sat next to, the blond plop down into the closest seat to him. As Joey unzipped his jacket and shifted around a bit to get comfortable he felt someone looking at him. Finally comfortable he looked up only to lock gaze with a pair of intense blue eyes.

They stared at each other, for what to the blond felt like a longtime but was in fact just a few seconds, before the other looked down at what to the blond looked like an iphone. Their gaze broken, the blond felt his heart beat a little faster. He knew those eyes; they were the same ones that looked at him every Mondays and Wednesdays as he got the on train in the morning and off in the night.

.

.


End file.
